The Beauty of Love
by quidditchqueen277
Summary: AU. 1st HP fic. Vernon beats Harry, Aunt Petunia's nice and a witch, and Harry gets away from Vernon. How? I can't tell you or I'd give away the story. please R
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: Harry is very smart for his age, here.)

Little 4-year old Harry Potter was being beaten by his uncle. By the time he was thrown back into his cupboard, both of his legs were broken. He thought of his parents while he sung this song:

Listen, children to a story

That was written long ago

'Bout a kingdom on a mountain

And the valley folk below

On the mountain was a treasure

Buried deep beneath the stone

And the valley people swore they'd

Have it for their very own

**Chorus:**

So go ahead and hate your neighbor

Go ahead and cheat a friend

Do it in the name of heaven

You can justify it in the end

There won't be any trumpets blowing

Come the judgment day.

On the bloody mornin' after,

One tin soldier rides away

So the valley sent a message up the hill

Asking for the buried treasure

Tons of gold for which they'd kill

Came the answer from the mountain

With our brothers, we will share

All the secrets of our mountain,

All the riches buried there

**Chorus**

So the valley cried with anger

Mount your horses, draw your swords

And they killed the mountain people,

Till they won their just reward

There they stood upon the mountain, dark and red

Turned the stone and looked beneath it

Peace on Earth was all it said.

**Chorus**

Suddenly, there was a swirl and Harry found himself floating in the air looking at his...

(A/N: Please no flames. I will allow good reviews and constructive criticism, however)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill. This applies to the whole story.

"Mum?" Harry questioned.

"Harry?" Lily's eyes widened. "How are you?"

"Uncle Vernon beats me up and I can't walk anymore," said Harry.

"You live with the Dursleys?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Mum," Harry replied.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. We'll come and get you right now."

"We?"

"Yes, Harry, your father, your little sister, and I. You can ask me more questions later. Now, where do you live?"

"#4 Privet Drive."

"Okay, We'll be there tomorrow morning. I love you, Harry."

"Okay, I love you too, Mum."

"Bye."

"Bye."

There was another swirl and Harry fell back on his own bed. Just then, his Aunt Petunia came in. Harry immediately went under the covers, thinking it was his Uncle Vernon.

"Harry? Where are you?" asked Petunia.. There was silence. She realized where he was and why. "Harry, it's okay. I brought something to help you."

"Aunt P-petunia?" Harry question.

"Yes dear," she said. The truth was, she misses her sister, Harry's mom.

"What are those?" Harry pointed to some bottles (vials).

"Potions, Harry. I can't give you a healing potion because Vernon would get suspicious and hurt you even more. I can, however, give you a pain potion and if you want, a dreamless sleep potion. Here, drink the pain potion."

Harry drank it. He made a face. Petunia laughed quietly. "Potions are like medicine, they help you but they taste gross."

Harry smiled. Petunia knew that this was his way of saying Thanks so she smiled back. Harry looked as if he wanted to ask something but was afraid to. Petunia saw this, took Harry's tiny hand in her own. "What is it, Harry? You can ask or tell me anything you want."

"Why did you use potions instead of medicine?"

"Because Potions work better than medicine."

"Where did you get the Potions?"

Petunia sighed inwardly. She knew she would have to tell him sometime. She just didn't think it would be this soon. "Harry, there's another world, a real world, with witches and wizards and all these magical things. You are a wizard, and I am a witch, just like your mother was. You're dad was also a wizard." Petunia suddenly couldn't take it any more. She sobbed her heart out.

Harry saw this and rubbed her hand. "Aunt Petunia, don't cry."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just miss you mother and father so much."

"You won't have to miss them much longer."

(A/N: See the button down below? Click the one that says GO!)


End file.
